


重返地球，或罗严塔尔死了

by conundrum1776



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/conundrum1776
Summary: 我們走著順著淡水河/趁著夜色我想吶喊卻寂靜無聲
Relationships: Elfriede von Kohlrausch & Oskar von Reuenthal, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	重返地球，或罗严塔尔死了

**Author's Note:**

> 简介来自歌曲《夜间独白》。  
> 现代设定。

罗严塔尔十八岁前见过的最大的水体是国王湖：不短不长的车程后，当所有人都沉浸在春游的喜悦中，或聊天或调笑时，他一言不发地眺望那片山林中的镜面，没有在其中望见自己的脸。疯狂的皇帝建起童话中的城堡，可是未曾如何享受就被死亡终结。高中毕业时，他过世母亲的律师找到他，给他一小盒她的遗物。自戕的大小姐留下的财产大多被弟弟们瓜分，只属于她的一盒东西却都落在罗严塔尔的手里。当然，从一开始她给他的就不多，对比起他的财阀父亲更是少得可怜，除了他总在镜子中见到的她的脸和那颗褐色的眼珠，就只有一些渺茫的恨意和痛苦。

盒子里的东西大多是信件和明信片，漂亮纤细的字体横着排开，他从未认真读过。有一张就来自她的祖国德意志。那天傍晚他从维也纳启程，搭火车去柏林，转了几次车，又到了波罗的海。它和印制的明信片上一般无二，像他母亲的眼睛，也像“他母亲”留给他的眼睛，蔚蓝、冰冷，在夜色中看不出起伏。终于见到它时，他松了一口气，因为这一切都非常荒谬，无论是明信片的部分还是坐车从奥地利到德国的北端只是为了看海。所幸没有人在他身边，徐徐微风从他身后吹来，将他完全包裹。他的见证人只有自己。

之后，罗严塔尔去德国上大学，读文学，在击剑社团认识米达麦亚。米达麦亚来自巴伐利亚，是他认识的最活泼、最生动的人。他偶尔会因为他正在做的事、正在学的剧本想到他母亲，仗着财富不愿认真工作的舞台剧演员，二流，却极尽美艳之可能。从别人的口中，他得知她善于扮演麦克白夫人和海伦，无论哪一个都做得极好。更年轻的时候，她往往饰演奥菲莉亚。米达麦亚如此不同，最喜欢机械和果树，最厌恶交响乐，时间往往献给实验室和登山。然而，在这种截然不同的反差中，罗严塔尔看到一种极其相似的可能性。这种潜藏的危险性让他心脏骤地收紧，一幅可怕的图景在他眼前展开。

后来，罗严塔尔见过越来越多的水，就渐渐遗忘了国王湖。本科毕业前的那个四月，他接了第一部舞台剧，担当男主角，他的角色非常可悲，因为尊严和沉重的痛苦自主选择了死亡。盛大的成功和所有报纸、杂志、剧评人的一致赞赏中翘了考试，货真价实地肄业了。也许他是家族中几百年来第一个没有拿到大学文凭的人，可这又有什么值得害怕或者羞耻的呢？最后一场表演在柏林落幕时，他看到米达麦亚站在第一排正中，热烈地为他鼓掌。那个瞬间，罗严塔尔从舞台上看下去，两手都握着旁边的演员湿润而温热的手，却完全从中抽离出来；他知道自己永远不会真的变成他扮演的那个人，因为有一些东西从深处伸出来，攥紧他的踝骨，将他扣在地面上。米达麦亚为他带来一束鲜艳的花束，虽然不大，却在他化妆间的桌台上停留了一整夜。

米达麦亚是最好的飞机工程师，他设计它们，又亲自驾驶，他相信这是一种对机械和生命的负责。在那个夏天，罗严塔尔和他一起去义大利度假，米达麦亚亲自驾驶一架看起来很旧却功能强劲的飞机带他在地中海上空滑翔。引擎巨大的轰鸣盖住了罗严塔尔的心跳声，可他仍然能察觉到那永不停止的脉动，敲击他的胸膛，如同关在瓶子里的恶魔，低声劝诱他：放我出去，罗严塔尔，放我出去。他从舷窗望出去，撒丁岛被浅蓝色的海包裹着，好像一锅红烩牛肉温暖，让人由衷地高兴。可在这个时刻，在这完全隔绝的时刻，他想起了在夜色中奔波许久才见到的波罗的海，像是印在一张明信片上，蔚蓝、冰冷，面对十八岁的罗严塔尔，一句话都不说。他可悲地明白过来，即使在空中飞着，他也不能脱离海：原来自始至终，他都被留在海底而不是地表。海如此纯洁而多情地拥抱着他，几乎察觉不出来是要他窒息。

罗严塔尔将接下来的一年花在环游欧洲上，从德国开始，向西进发，完全不顾忌刚开始的职业生涯。剧评界说短暂崭露头角的星星又躲回了黑暗里，好像隐隐闪过的炬火被缺氧扑灭。从比利时、法国开始，到捷克和波兰，各地的姑娘对他投怀送抱，唯独略过了义大利。一年后，他回到德国，立刻签了新公司，开始出现在银幕上。又两年后，他拿到银熊奖，在同一天从柏林连夜赶红眼航班去慕尼黑，参加米达麦亚的结婚纪念日庆典。他们结婚时他忙着四处奔波，甚至有可能不在德国，这次好事成双，专门为他补上。罗严塔尔的行李箱还倒在玄关处，他在半醉中举杯，说，敬你，米达麦亚，也敬妳，爱芳，妳是一位最好的主妇⋯敬你们。醺醺然地，他倒在沙发上。这个夜晚，罗严塔尔变成了一块磁铁，在欢乐和痛苦的两极间拉扯着，不断摇摆。

第二年，甚至不算是第二年，短短三个月后，罗严塔尔接了一部新戏，搭档是年轻的莱因哈特·缪杰尔。他不知道这会永远改变他。这个年轻的金发男孩（还只是个男孩呢！）带着他的助理、也许是全德国最好的鼓手吉尔菲艾斯刚从乐队转行，带着摇滚的心玩交响乐，听起来就像是那种会同时冒犯米达麦亚和罗严塔尔两个的类型。然而，出乎预料地，罗严塔尔喜欢上了他的音乐，与他相处得比与其他人相处更加顺畅。这一切都是因为他在莱因哈特身上看到一种对称的残忍和天真。他看着莱因哈特，就像看一把正在锻造的剑，一只飞得很快的鹰。除了戏场和节目里的互动，他们在生活中也有交往，比如去对方的各种表演和偶尔共进午餐。

变故总生得唐突，一场在巴黎的巡演后，吉尔菲艾斯死于非命。罗严塔尔并未在现场目击，他只听到隔壁房间里有什么东西倒在地上的声音，过去看时发现莱因哈特坐在沙发的脚边，正在抽烟。吉尔菲艾斯死了。莱因哈特说，他的金发乱七八糟地堆在头顶，手里的烟刚好燃完，他便及时地把烟屁股按在地毯上，烫出一个黑色的窟窿眼儿。罗严塔尔不知道也没法知道这要他们给酒店赔多少钱，因为莱因哈特惹出的事往往是吉尔菲艾斯处理。譬如赔烟灰缸、赔地毯，诸如此类的琐事，都由红头发的人一一解决。

如今吉尔菲艾斯死了，罗严塔尔甚至都要为莱因哈特难过了，他注视着他，他也回望着他。然后他们接吻。没有什么可以解说的，也没有任何不自然。罗严塔尔和莱因哈特、莱因哈特和罗严塔尔，这是多么顺理成章的事，甚至无需多想。罗严塔尔非常正常地接受了他正在自己年轻的搭档与朋友接吻的事实。

长久以来，罗严塔尔私生活可称得上一句混乱，又荤素不忌、男女通吃，自然不会因为和莱因哈特交往就放弃继续渔色。只不过，在这些称不上关系的关系中，与莱因哈特的那一段倒是最长的。他们被拍到一起看电影和出入对方的公寓，与此同时又对一切相关的询问矢口否认，我们什么都没有，关于恋爱什么的都是无稽之谈，因为我们是普通朋友，我甚至连他穿几码鞋都不知道！

罗严塔尔只在最后一句撒了谎。有一天傍晚，他接到半醉的莱因哈特从一个会所打来的、以吉尔菲艾斯的名字开头的电话，指示他买来一双四零的新皮鞋送去，所以他知道莱因哈特穿四零码的鞋。

当然，这种关系也在剧烈地折磨着他们两个人。在罗严塔尔的床上，莱因哈特总肆无忌惮地点烟，抽烟，将烟屁股按灭在床头柜上只剩饼干渣的瓷碟，带着满嘴苦涩的尼古丁味道和罗严塔尔接吻。罗严塔尔沉迷于这种快乐，危险的蓝色火焰的灼烧让他欲罢不能。在空虚的间隙中，他会想起米达麦亚。米达麦亚会在哪里，他的飞机是不是正在巴伐利亚的山脉上盘旋呢？月光从窗帘中漏出来，清纯地吻上罗严塔尔的唇，却让他心中聚集起莫大的悲哀。群星都在这一刻为他的悲哀黯淡了。当望向枕边被金发包围的人时，他看到了同样的情绪。莱因哈特必定在思念吉尔菲艾斯，他自以为藏得很好！无论谁看不出来，都不会是罗严塔尔看不出来。罗严塔尔几乎想为这种天真发笑，如果消费税的一部分出于老成，税务局就该给莱因哈特倒贴钱。

有一天，罗严塔尔刚和在柏林出差的米达麦亚见完面，午夜十二点开车到家，站在玄关里脱皮鞋，非常没有风度地用鞋跟踩着昂贵的小羊皮鞋跟，盘算着明天中午吃点什么。她叫什么？背后传来这句问话，罗严塔尔扭过头，这才看到站在餐桌前的莱因哈特手里拿着一只没盖盖子的迪奥口红，色泽之鲜艳无论如何不会是男人用的。她叫爱尔芙丽德，他回答，是一位话剧演员。

——她叫爱尔芙丽德，是一位话剧演员，美艳不可方物，性格又傲气，罗严塔尔看她时总觉得自己在照一张能将影像改换性别的魔镜。罗严塔尔在与她欢好时常望着她两只同色的眼睛，那让他感觉自己在自渎。一种等价代换常常在这种印象中发生：罗严塔尔从她的眼中取回了一些他永远不可能亲自拥有的东西，细长而敏感的情绪在性中织成一条细长的丝线，从她雪白的胸脯上穿出去，勒得罗严塔尔窒息。如果不是高潮将他们解脱，罗严塔尔就会在这种相似性中溺死。爱尔芙丽德敏锐地察觉到了这一点，但她从未说过。那不过是一种不损人害己的自我保护罢了。

他和她一直没有分手，缠缠绕绕地纠结了大半年，中间闹过一两次分手，但最后他们又姘居在了一起。他和莱因哈特变得渐渐不对付，这并不表现在很少或不见面，相反地，他们见面的次数更多了，见面后更是无话不谈。可出于对自己和对对方的了解，他们都非常清楚地知道有一些东西正在走向无可挽回的毁灭。

夏天快结束的时候，一个匈牙利导演带着剧本来到公司，这是一出来自哈姆雷特的戏剧，与其说是改编，不如说是用了其中的人名，区别大到莎士比亚若泉下有知也要气得转活。导演目光深邃，点名要求罗严塔尔和莱因哈特一起表演，而且罗严塔尔要演莱因哈特的叔叔。拍摄中，他和莱因哈特的关系无可控制地走着下坡路，但没有人可以看出：表演时张力强到空气都粘稠起来了，很少有片段需要重拍。导演对自己的选角非常满意。

最后一场戏是全片的高潮，这一幕乃是一切悲剧的结束。演员们都非常入戏，两位主角也不例外。罗严塔尔拿着刀靠近莱因哈特，将刀抵在他的腰上。这当然是剧本的一部分，但罗严塔尔突然脱出了他的角色。陛下，他说，好像和一个荡妇说话一般轻柔而恶毒，我们如今这样的事，从今之后都不会再有了。强烈的现实感又来了，他永远不可能成为哈姆雷特的叔叔，莱因哈特当然也不是哈姆雷特。可是，一股巨大的力量让他想要挑战这个年轻人，将他切开，露出粉色的肌肉和神经。莱因哈特当然也察觉到了这种情绪，世界上不会有任何一个旁人能像莱因哈特一样对这样的危险如此敏感，因为他也在期待它。

当然，爱卿，我们这是一对千古未见的忠臣明君。莱因哈特望着他的眼睛说，那蓝色的虹膜里燃烧起来的火焰让罗严塔尔后脑发凉，却好像有一股电流顺着脊背打进他的大脑。他从来没有这么兴奋过。摄像机什么也拍不到，于是莱因哈特握着罗严塔尔的手，将刀刃送进了自己的肚子。

导演喊完卡，莱因哈特才转过头，让人叫医生来。这一出大戏就在手忙脚乱中匆匆结束，担架把还穿着华丽的皇帝的朝服的年轻人抬走了，菲涅尔透镜氙气灯将他因为失血而惨白的脸照得透明。该叫警察来的，罗严塔尔听到一路跑在担架边的希尔德说，她情绪很是激动。他双手因为血而湿淋淋的，却还是跟着人流走到门口的救护车前，眼睁睁地看着莱因哈特从伤口上抬起手，一样血淋淋的手，向希尔德摇了摇，示意不必如此。直到救护车的门关上，他们都在用目光对峙，三颗蓝色的眼珠和一颗褐色的眼珠较量着，却没有争出结果。罗严塔尔一点也不担心任何人会报警，这不过是一场事故，更何况他和莱因哈特的绯闻还吵得无法无天。然而，他明白，这将是莱因哈特最后的报复。

这次罗严塔尔连首映都懒得应付了，他没有去柏林，而是买了一辆车，开回了奥地利，从维也纳坐飞机去美国。在登机口旁的排椅上，米达麦亚的视频电话就拨了过来。罗严塔尔，你要做什么？我听说你要离开德国。你在哪里，这是飞机场吗？

罗严塔尔被身后的身后屏幕上汉莎的标志和登机广播出卖了。是的，我在飞机场⋯⋯这不是离开德国。我从未在德国认真地定居，我甚至是奥地利人。

听我说，我的朋友，你刺伤了缪杰尔吗？我相信无论这是不是一场意外，他们都不会起诉你的。你不是还在和他⋯⋯

现在说这些已经没有用了，我的离开与他的关系也并不大。当然，我们也没有在谈恋爱，这一点我要说清的。

你醉了，罗严塔尔。

我很清醒，我已经两天没有沾过任何酒精了。

我比你更熟悉你自己，你沉醉于一个不该出现的幻梦。

不必再说了，米达麦亚。再见。这样说也许很奇怪，但可以请你去看莱因哈特的每一场演出吗？

最后一次登机广播响了起来，罗严塔尔看了一眼手机屏幕，挂了电话。他要飞去美国，远在一个大西洋外的自由的国土，不出意外会实现他的一切“不该出现的幻梦”。米达麦亚从来都如此正确，机器般精准迅速，可是单单是这一回，他错得离谱。罗严塔尔必然并且已经迎来了对自己的叛逆，这一切非背叛莱因哈特不可，非远离德国不可。如果背叛宿命也是一种宿命，那罗严塔尔欣然接受。

他在美国生活得如鱼得水，流利的英语和各种熟人帮他很快地安定了下来。他住在比佛利山庄的边缘，在好莱坞当巨星吊车尾，在香槟开瓶的声音中睡觉，又在宾客们离开其他豪宅的引擎声中醒来。米达麦亚与他保持极其稀少的通信，以他们的亲密看来可以称作不正常。米达麦亚的邮件往往洗练精简，现在却流露出沉重的担心来。最后，他说：如果可以，希望你能抽些时间去与专业人士谈谈。

罗严塔尔就去找专业人士，这当然暗指心理医生。他的朋友缪拉为他找到了另外一个德国人，名叫奥贝斯坦，眼睛高度近视，近视手术失败后近乎失明，靠着什么奇怪的科技才能维持正常生活。罗严塔尔对奥贝斯坦有天生的厌恶，一部分是因为他不喜欢看医生，另一部分针对这位医生本人，可是又有一种不可抵抗的吸引力让他一次次地去那间在摩天大楼顶层的诊室。奥贝斯坦甚至是他的校友，比他和米达麦亚大几届，作为学生代表上台讲话过。每周一次，他开车穿过半个城市，坐在一个很舒服的沙发上，和奥贝斯坦谈那些闲事。当心理医生干枯地坐在单人沙发里望向罗严塔尔时，一种明晰贯穿了他的大脑。

他终于找出并仔细阅读他母亲留下的信件，并隐隐地明白了她说的那些隐喻和预言般的担忧。她是多么有远见而智慧的女人啊，早早地预言了自己死后二十年的事。带着一种女巫般的狡猾和恶意，她写下这些长长短短的信，向一个根本不存在的人解释她的构想。它们时常从她对舞台剧的记忆中蔓延出来，从浮士德的书架间和炼金术士的瓶子里跳到读者面前。罗严塔尔震惊于文字的优美乃至张狂，有时候这甚至让她自己的创作和大段大段的引用台词区分开来。他渐渐明白，她确信世界不过是一个被小说家构筑起来的空间，世上的所有人都不过是创作出它的造物主的玩物。祂控制他们的生活、喜好、爱、恨、和谁上床、和谁分手，乃至于早饭吃什么、晚饭吃什么、用什么样的须后水。然而，在这繁琐而细碎的一切中，只有死亡不受控制，因为死亡无可挽回，甚至超越了小说家的控制，连神也无能为力。

他很少去奥贝斯坦的咨询室了，也不再阅读母亲留下的堆满疯话的独白。能让他频频想起的，只有他在过去的日子里无数次见到的水，初春青涩的阳光下微微跃动的国王湖，暮色中收敛着哭泣的波罗的海，木板路旁站满游客的沙滩和金色镶边的浪花，最终归结于二十二岁时米达麦亚带他飞过的地中海。撒丁岛漫长而崎岖的海岸线上散播着许多泻湖，早在那时候他就曾隐约期待飞机头冲下，好让他像圣埃克絮佩里一样直视孤独的死。可是，同样年轻的米达麦亚活在他身边，那是他和水之间最后的屏障了。

而现在的米达麦亚远在九个时区之外，没有办法直接面对罗严塔尔，但出于责任，偶尔他会向他发送邮件，更多时候，写电邮给他的同乡缪拉，然后收取一封回信，他向来都是如此期待着。直到有一天，缪拉的邮件长着不详的翅膀远远飞来。这封信里写到，罗严塔尔开着他名为特里斯坦的蓝色敞篷跑车从通往自家宅邸的车道边的悬崖上冲出去，车栽在了下面的沙滩上，附送洛杉矶本地媒体绘声绘色的报道。“汽车掉下去后，砰砰砰地烧起来，烟从几公里外的地方都能看到。大明星的大明星邻居们此时正开始筹备晚上的宴会，却从未想到要因此离开客人们。一条钢片从左胸穿入，将他钉在驾驶座上。在拒绝了医疗救助后，大明星罗严塔尔最终死于失血过多。”

米达麦亚立刻向老上司告假，买第二天早上五点的飞机票，急急赶去洛杉矶。经当地警局调查，这纯属一场意外事件，后轮抱死导致了侧滑，而这台车主打复古风格，装的是机械式ABS。车厂的技术人员打开车身，拆出一台锈迹斑斑的煞车分泵，作为证物递到警局。米达麦亚看着这个机械，沉默不语。他最熟悉机械设备和他们的故障，所以能看出这不是短期的问题，必然来自于长久的磨损、消耗。

他从警局出来时，罗严塔尔的律师打来电话，请他去罗严塔尔的宅邸，钥匙放在大门口左侧的橡树正面最下方的孔洞中。橡树看起来什么都不知道，米达麦亚也清楚自己无论说什么都不能让它多说一个字。房间里的一切都被白色塑料布盖住，他不知道到底一直如此还是在屋主死后才做了这样的处理。客厅的阳台上放着巨大的三角钢琴，也蒙在塑料布的保护下。罗严塔尔会弹钢琴，他甚至在颁奖典礼上表演过他第一部舞台剧的配乐，然而这出于亲人的逼迫或自己的兴趣，米达麦亚无法得知。罗严塔尔喜欢弹钢琴吗？他不知道，也无从知道了。

走过这个庞然巨物，窗外就是一点也不平静的、翻滚汹涌的海，和一点也看不出发生过事故的海滩。米达麦亚望着灰暗的天色，情绪复杂地牵着他的心悸动。即使是不爱文学、不爱读书如他，也在这时候想起了一首诗：“在那个夜晚，伴随着雷鸣我们重新回到海边；在无边的星空下，每一个小时我们都无比欢畅。因为死亡是自由的。”倘若真是如此，罗严塔尔此时必然在天堂里默默看着他吧！这叛逆的英雄最终以死终结了一切，只有这能带给他回复，也许最好的死亡胜过最坏。因为他问的问题超乎了生命可以给出的答案，因为从今以后一切痛苦都归于虚无，因为虚无胜过存在。

因为死亡是自由的……


End file.
